


I need to know

by rogogon



Series: Sterek [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chess, Chess Metaphors, Loft fic, M/M, Spoilers, season 3b, sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Muszę wiedzieć. </p><p>Derek podniósł brwi doskonale słysząc wymamrotane cicho przez Stilesa słowa. Spojrzał na chłopaka, który swoim zwyczajem przeczesał dłońmi roztrzepane włosy i starał się uciec wzrokiem od przeszywającego, uważnego spojrzenia nieco starszego od niego mężczyzny. </p><p>- Co takiego chcesz wiedzieć? – Zapytał Derek tak łagodnie jak tylko umiał. Kiedy o tym pomyślał, nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek mówił do kogoś innego niż Cora tak miękko i spokojnie. Stiles był jego jedynym wyjątkiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need to know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sourlinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlinski/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [I need to know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361197) by [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon), [Sourlinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlinski/pseuds/Sourlinski)



> Mój pierwszy Sterek, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość ;) 
> 
> Świetnie bawiłam się z tym pairingiem, fantastycznie się go pisze. Fanfic jest moją wersją zakończenia sezonu 3b (SPOILERY!!!) - taka alternatywa, w razie gdyby scenarzyści wtorkowy (25 marca) finałowy odcinek rozegrali nie po mojej myśli ;P
> 
> Tytuł i wers na początku pochodzą z piosenki Krisa Allena "I need to know". Piosenka jest wprost stworzona pod to opowiadanie, polecam przesłuchać i zapoznać się z tekstem.
> 
> Opowiadanie z dedykacją dla mojej siostry (i bety), @Sourlinski, dzięki której zakochałam się w serialu;) 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_Is there clarity in this insanity?_

Wpatrywał się w skupieniu w szachownicę rozstawioną na obdrapanym, dębowym stole. Słabe promienie ledwie wschodzącego słońca wpadały przez zakurzone okno i otulały różowawym światłem pusty, pomagazynowy loft. Nawet nie zauważył, że spędził tak całą noc, próbując zrozumieć przesłanie ukryte głęboko w dziwnym rozstawieniu figur na drewnianym blacie. Podniósł wieżę oznaczoną imieniem „Deaton”, lecz po chwili odłożył ją z powrotem w to samo miejsce tylko po to, aby podnieść kolejną figurę i po raz kolejny tej nocy przyjrzeć się z bliska czarnemu królowi, który nosił jego własne imię. Westchnął z rozdrażnieniem i odstawił go na ciemny kwadrat. 

Zamknął oczy i oparł dłonie na stole po obu stronach szachownicy. Pokręcił głową. Nienawidził tego przyznawać, ale wydawało się, że Peter znowu miał rację; szukanie logiki w czynach demona mija się z celem. Jednak Derek Hale twierdził inaczej. Szachy to Stiles, to jego gra, a w tym przypadku opisane imionami bliskich mu osób pionki były także – nie przymierzając – jego życiem. Życiem, które było zagrożone, więc wybacz, Peter, ale należało zrobić wszystko, co możliwe, aby je uratować – nawet, jeśli to oznaczało wpatrywanie się w szachownicę przez całą noc mając nadzieję na objawienie. 

Mimo, że to wszystko wydarzyło się przedwczorajszej nocy, Stiles nie był już nareszcie zagrożony, a niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane, to Derek wciąż sterczał nad drewnianą szachownicą i nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że porozstawiane w dziwnych pozycjach figury miały jednak głębsze znaczenie niż tylko bycie sztuczką pogrywającego sobie z nimi wroga. 

W pewnym momencie usłyszał szmer windy ruszającej z parteru do góry. Zmrużył nieznacznie oczy; nie spodziewał się nikogo, a tym bardziej o tak wczesnej porze. Wróg? Przyjaciel? Nie miało to większego znaczenia. Mięśnie całego ciała automatycznie napięły się w gotowości do walki, instynktownej reakcji, której kilka razy zawdzięczał już swoje życie. 

Ciężkie, metalowe drzwi odsunęły się powoli, a mięśnie ciała Dereka rozluźniły się momentalnie, bo jego oczom ukazał się Stiles. Blady, wychudzony, nadal wycieńczony po wydarzeniach ostatnich tygodni, walce o własne życie z przejmującym nad nim kontrolę demonem. Podkrążone oczy dawały też do zrozumienia, że tej nocy spał niewiele więcej niż Derek. 

Zatrzymał się w progu. Spojrzeli na siebie, jednak żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem. Trudno było powiedzieć cokolwiek, kiedy tak naprawdę nie rozmawiali od kilku miesięcy. Ostatnim razem, kiedy się widzieli – a było to właśnie tu, na tym poddaszu - opętany morderczym demonem Stiles chciał ich wszystkich pozabijać.

Po czymś takim ciężko wypowiedzieć pierwsze słowo.

\- Muszę wiedzieć. 

Derek podniósł brwi doskonale słysząc wymamrotane cicho przez Stilesa słowa. Spojrzał na chłopaka, który swoim zwyczajem przeczesał dłońmi roztrzepane włosy i starał się uciec wzrokiem od przeszywającego, uważnego spojrzenia nieco starszego od niego mężczyzny. 

\- Co takiego chcesz wiedzieć? – Zapytał Derek tak łagodnie jak tylko umiał. Kiedy o tym pomyślał, nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek mówił do kogoś innego niż Cora tak miękko i spokojnie. Stiles był jego jedynym wyjątkiem. 

\- Ja… - Stiles wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie, po czym ułamek sekundy później wyjął je i położył na chłodną futrynę. Przeniósł ciężar ciała na drugą nogę. Nawet gdy był tak skrajnie wyczerpany, wrodzona nadpobudliwość brała górę. – Ja chciałem…

Derek czekał cierpliwie, bo znał go na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że nie należy go popędzać. Obserwował go uważnie, kiedy Stiles miotał się w progu, starając się ubrać w słowa to, co chciał mu powiedzieć. W końcu chłopak usiadł na schodkach i wiercąc nerwowo nogą przeczesał palcami włosy. Nadal jednak milczał. 

Hale zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się, kierując swe kroki ku przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia. Wrócił do stołu i ponownie spojrzał na szachownicę. Tysiące myśli znów zaczęły krążyć mu po głowie.

\- Co to znaczy? 

Stiles podniósł głowę znad kolan i z rozchylonymi ustami spojrzał na stojącego kilka metrów dalej bruneta, który wyglądał jakby jego samego zdziwiło pytanie, które przed chwilą padło z jego ust.

Wstał i niepewnym krokiem podszedł do Dereka, który nadal wpatrywał się w szachowe figury. – Co… Co masz na myśli?

Młody mężczyzna z wahaniem wskazał na czarnego króla opisanego jego własnym imieniem. – To wszystko. Król, moje imię. – Podniósł wzrok znad stołu i spojrzał prosto w orzechowe oczy szatyna. – Myślę o tym niemal od tygodnia. Co to znaczy, Stiles? 

Stiles jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył w zielone tęczówki Dereka; jego spojrzenie było jak zwykle onieśmielająco intensywne, jednak dziś była w nim nuta czegoś jeszcze, jakby bezradności i zmęczenia. Niemal dziecięcej bezbronności. 

Pierwszy raz widział go tak całkowicie pozbawionego jakiejkolwiek bariery obronnej. Mur, który tworzył wokół siebie przez całe życie, runął w tej jednej sekundzie, w tym jednym spojrzeniu. W tym jednym pytaniu. 

Stiles w roztargnieniu przesunął ręką po i tak już roztrzepanych włosach, tworząc na głowie jeszcze większy nieład. Podrapał się po karku, po czym położył dłonie na biodrach i odetchnął głęboko, choć z doskonale widocznym zdenerwowaniem. Starał się stwarzać pozory spokoju, jednak tak typowe dla niego nerwowe ruchy nadpobudliwego, niemogącego usiedzieć w miejscu nastolatka zdradzały wszystko. 

\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste. – Powiedział, patrząc na swoje zniszczone trampki, po raz kolejny dzisiaj unikając wzroku Dereka. 

\- Nie wi…

\- Umiesz grać w szachy? – Przerwał mu w pół słowa i podniósł głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć. W zielonych oczach zobaczył zdziwienie i zdezorientowanie całkiem nieźle ukryte pod płaszczykiem pewności siebie. Derek pokiwał twierdząco głową. – A więc powinieneś wiedzieć, jaka jest rola króla. - Ściągnął usta, a po krótkiej chwili rozchylił je w zniecierpliwieniu, kiedy Derek zdawał się niczego nie rozumieć. Wypuścił ustami powietrze i położył dłonie w pasie, kręcąc z rozdrażnieniem głową. – I pomyśleć, że mają cię za całkiem błyskotliwego. – Groźny wyraz twarzy Dereka wraz z ostrzegawczo uniesionymi wysoko brwiami w ułamku sekundy zasugerowała mu, żeby jednak wrócił do tematu szachów. Podniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. – Nie bądź takim skwaszonym wilkiem. – Zwilżył językiem nieco spierzchnięte wargi i spojrzał na szachownicę. Wskazał czarnego króla oznaczonego imieniem „Derek”. – W grze wszyscy starają się chronić właśnie króla. – Pokazał na kilka pionków wokół figury. - Ustawiając to, miałem nadzieję, że to zrozumieją. I cię ochronią. – Zerknął przelotnie na reakcję Dereka, po czym kontynuował. – Król stoi w tle i pozornie nie znaczy nic… - Zrobił głęboki wdech, a powietrze wleciało do jego ust z cichym świstem. – Ale tak naprawdę w kontekście całej gry jest najważniejszy. – Pokręcił głową, jakby sam nie wierzył, że to mówi. – Jesteś królem Derek… - Zamknął oczy, a prawa stopa drgnęła nerwowo; nienawidził być tak obnażony, bo to oznaczało bezbronność. Nienawidził być bezbronnym. – Jesteś królem… bo jesteś najważniejszy. 

Derek milczał, jakby starając się zrozumieć, przetrawić to, co właśnie usłyszał. Machinalnie, nieświadomie zrobił mały krok w stronę chłopaka, a ręce opadły miękko wzdłuż tułowia. 

Pokręcił głową, jakby nie dowierzał. - Mówisz, że… 

Stiles pokiwał głową i wreszcie odważył się unieść wzrok. Zobaczył oczy Dereka dosłownie kilka cali od swoich, o wiele bliżej niż się ich spodziewał. Cofnął się pół kroku, jednak w tej samej sekundzie brunet przysunął się o pół kroku do przodu. – Sugerowałem, że nie znaczysz dla mnie nic, ale… - Zrobił kolejnych kilka kroków do tyłu, aż napotkał ścianę, której chłód spowodował u niego ciarki. Chociaż sam nie wiedział, czy naprawdę to było ich przyczyną. Derek stał naprzeciw niego, a stał zdecydowanie za blisko. Stiles zamrugał i poczuł, że traci oddech. – Ale to nieprawda. Jesteś najważniejszy. – Powtórzył. – A ja muszę wiedzieć, czy… - Zamknął oczy, próbując zebrać myśli. – Czy ty… Czy ty też. – Zakończył koślawo, unosząc powieki, aby sprawdzić reakcję bruneta. 

Pokerowy wyraz twarzy Dereka nie mówił nic, więc Stiles nie miał pojęcia jak silne emocje nim właśnie targają. Odezwał się dopiero po dłuższej chwili, kiedy już miał pewność, że głos go nie zawiedzie. Nie w takim momencie. 

\- Kiedy zniknąłeś po raz pierwszy, szukałem cię całe dwa dni. Najgorsze czterdzieści osiem godzin w moim życiu, bo obawiałem się najgorszego. – Położył dłoń w zagłębieniu szyi Stilesa i momentalnie poczuł, jak szczupłe ciało tężeje, a potem rozluźnia się pod jego dotykiem. – A kiedy spotkałeś się z nami tutaj, byłem gotów zabić Argenta, jeśli tylko spróbowałby do ciebie strzelić. – Dłoń delikatnie zsunęła się wzdłuż obojczyka, a potem ramienia chłopaka i zatrzymała się na dłoni, ledwie tylko muskając chłodną, miękką skórę. Zarejestrował przy tym nieco szybsze bicie serca Stilesa, a także swojego, które natychmiast się do tego nowego rytmu dostosowało. – Cieszę się, że przydałem się jednak do czegoś innego. – Przez twarz Dereka przemknął cień uśmiechu, ale Stiles nie był pewien, czy to nie było zwykłe przywidzenie – Cieszę się, że to ja mogłem cię uratować. 

Chociaż wspomnienia ostatecznej walki sprzed dwóch dni zacierały się w pamięci Stilesa, to jedno pamiętał doskonale; to Derek był tym, który ocalił jego życie.

\- Cieszę się, że właśnie ty to zrobiłeś. – Wymamrotał, czując drugą dłoń Dereka najpierw bawiącą się cienkim materiałem jego koszulki, a potem wślizgującą się pod nią i przesuwającą powoli w górę jego biodra, a potem żeber. Zamknął oczy; momentalnie zaschło mu w ustach. – Ale jeśli będziesz robił tak dalej, to niewykluczone, że także ty będziesz tym, który mnie zabije. 

Gorący oddech Dereka omiótł bladą skórę szyi chłopaka. Ciepłe, miękkie wargi były o cal od jego szczęki i Stiles usłyszał jeszcze cichy, niski, gardłowy śmiech, zanim pełen tęsknoty i zbyt długo skrywanego pragnienia pocałunek zaparł mu dech w piersiach. 

\- Zaryzykuję.


End file.
